1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vehicle tool boxes and, more particularly, to an extendable tool box for providing users with an easy and convenient means of accessing their tools and supplies on a truck bed without the need to climb into their truck bed.
2. Prior Art
With sales at an all-time high, the popularity of the pick-up style truck as an everyday vehicle is more wide spread than it ever has been. Their utility and convenience in hauling items coupled with the availability of luxury interiors and extended cab space have made the pickup a popular alternative to other vehicles. The availability of aftermarket accessories also enhances the attractiveness of pickup trucks as well. Perhaps one of the most common accessories is that of the “behind-the-cab” type toolbox, for carrying tools and other smaller objects.
However, accessing the toolbox is often a problem for many due to the height and depth limitations from only being able to reach the contents from the side of the truck. Many people are forced to climb up into the truck to reach the items located in the middle of the toolbox. In addition, the weight of some tools and the need to clamber up and down a truck bed may be difficult for persons who are not physically in good shape or older workers.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an extendable toolbox that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides an easy and convenient means for users to access their tools and supplies on a truck bed without the need to climb onto their truck bed.